Drizella Tremaine (Once Upon a Time)
Drizella Tremaine is the main antagonist of the first half of Season 7 of ABC's Once Upon a Time. Drizella is the daughter of Rapunzel Tremaine, the sister of Anastasia Tremaine and the stepsister of Cinderella. Drizella is responsible for casting the Dark Curse, which lands her and several other Enchanted Forest residents in Seattle. In Hyperion Heights, she lives as "Ivy Belfrey", the assistant to her mother, now known as "Victoria Belfrey". She is portrayed by Adelaide Kane. History Season 7 Drizella resides in the Enchanted Forest with her mother, Lady Rapunzel Tremaine, father Lord Marcus Tremaine, and older sister Anastasia Tremaine. At a very young age, her family was starving, so Rapunzel made a deal with Mother Gothel to feed her family, after which a tower is created to imprison her. Six years later, a still pre-teen Drizella has almost no memory of her mother and has been living with Marcus, Ana, and Stepmother Cecelia and Stepsister Ella. When Rapunzel returns using the light of the Floating Candle set out by Ana, Drizella has grown lovingly attached to Cecelia and has closer connection with her, causing her real mother to start feeling resentment towards both of them and poison Cecelia's heart with a mushroom given by Gothel, leading her to run away to Wonderland. One day, Ella and Ana suffer an accident and they fall trough a hole in the ice pond while helping Drizella build a snowman. Marcus dives in but only saves Ella in time. When Ana is rescued, she is nearly dead, but Gothel magically preserves her breath before trying to imprison her next. Rapunzel stops her and uses her own magic against her, trapping her instead. Eventually, Marcus dies and Rapunzel and Drizella are the only oneself in the Tremaine family. Rapunzel blames Ella for her daughter's accident. For the rest of her life up to the modern day, Drizella tries her hardest to win back her mother's love and approval but to no avail. It is also discovered that she has incredibly powerful magic, however Rapunzel forbids her from using it and the two grow more distant, though not without Rapunzel slowly attempting to turn her younger daughter against Ella. Together, for several years, Drizella and her mother torment Cinderella, forcing her to act as their maid, although Drizella eventually implies that she was constantly forced into evil acts by her mother. At some point, Rapunzel kidnaps the Fairy Godmother and takes her wand. When Drizella asks to use the wand, she explains to Drizella that magic has no power compared to fear. However, Rapunzel Tremaine decides to use it just the once and kills the Fairy Godmother. At the ball, the Prince's brother takes a liking to Drizella, while he does not. This prompts Rapunzel Tremaine to murder the Prince and frame Cinderella for it. In the next episode, Drizella is ordered by her mother to make Henry talk and then kill him. However, she is stopped by Regina Mills and Hook before she can harm him and as Drizella questions who she is, Regina knocks her out, announcing that she is Henry's mother. Regina later finds Drizella opening a magic box only to be attacked by the plant monster inside of it. Regina destroys it with fire before realizing that she saved Henry's would-be killer and regretting it. Drizella explains that she is always forced into her mother's evil plans and is trying to betray her by using magic. Regina decides to instruct her in bringing out the magic already inside her. While her student is at first having problems, Regina purposely breaks off a section of the tower they are standing under. Drizella's magic activates and she saves Regina and herself, realizing that her belief brings her magic out. Later, she watches through a mirror that her mother is practicing heart ripping with the wand on Anastasia's body. Drizella and Regina realize that Rapunzel intends to use Drizella's heart to replace Anastasia's own, since they failed to steal Henry's. This brings Drizella to tears, realizing just how little her own mother cares about her, and begs Regina to help her kill Rapunzel. When Regina warns her against it, she leaves to get help from Prince Gregor. Drizella and Gregor corner Rapunzel while she is practicing next to the coffin but Gregor is stopped by Regina. Drizella admits that killing her mother is something she'd never recover from before revealing that it wasn't her true intention she then murders Gregor in a second with a magic vine, and is at first horrified bay her own actions before feeling proud as her now-blackened heart cannot be used. She then decides to eventually cast another Dark Curse and make it unbreakable before leaving the scene. Drizella manipulates Alice into leading Henry and Jacinda into Wonderland for Drizella to curse Henry's heart as part of the unbreakable curse True Love's Kiss would kill him. However, Jacinda arrives and punches her and Alice drops a mirror on her, returning her to the Forest. Eventually, Henry and Ella have a child named Lucy, however Drizella interrupts the celebration and reveals that she comes with a message a new Curse is coming for them all. As she steps forward, she finds that she is being encased in stone. Rapunzel appears and smugly reveals that she was so against the idea of a Dark Curse that she helped the heroes trap her using Blood Magic. Before Drizella becomes completely stuck, she swears to return in eight years, during which time she is presumably in a comatose state or suspended animation. During Lucy's eighth birthday in which a new settlement has been built, Drizella is still where she was eight years prior, however the party is interrupted by Mother Gothel and her Coven of the Eight, who are ready to assist Drizella in her Curse for unknown reasons. Gothel and the witches easily release a weakened Drizella from the effects of petrification, Gothel stating that a family like hers is strong enough to break even Blood Magic. Gothel helps Drizella stand and tells her that her Curse will come to pass, and that the witches are her family. Drizella smiles at her, then gives a darker grin to the gathered heroes before the witches all depart. As it turns out, the witches kidnapped Henry and ensured that Drizella's attempts to poison his heart succeeded. Tremaine finds Drizella, Gothel, and the Coven all dressed in black and red ceremonial garb and attempts to stop her daughter. Drizella decides that the perfect punishment for her mother is to modify her memories and make her believe that she herself cast the Curse to save Anastasia. Drizella swears to rip her sister away from her mother before swiping her hand and knocking her out. Regina, Zelena and Wish Hook confront Drizella, Gothel, and the witches and Regina sends Drizella flying before Zelena takes the Curse ingredient from her. Drizella states that she won't be directly casting it - Regina will, revealing that Henry is poisoned and the only way to save him is a Land Without Magic. Gothel says that the witches have the remaining ingredients, they just need the blood of one who has already cast it. Regina agrees in order to save Henry's life, and the Curse covers the kingdom, Drizella and Gothel smiling in victory. During the Dark Curse In Seattle, Drizella is cursed to live as "Ivy Belfrey", the assistant to her mother, "Victoria Belfrey". She is one of the select few who retain their memories, as she is the one who dictated the rules of the Curse itself. In Greenbacks, Ivy works with Roni to dig up dirt on Victoria, telling her about the secret room where Victoria keep the Witch. The two of them find the room, though the Witch is absent, and discover a photograph of Roni and Henry back in Storybrooke. Roni decides that maybe Ivy is to be trusted. However, in the ending, Ivy enters the secret room and the Witch is revealed to have been hiding, under orders from Ivy, who is actually not cursed and tells the Witch to refer to her by her real name - Drizella. Drizella reveals that she is playing both Roni and Henry and her mother, along with help from the Witch. She later helps the Witch in growing one of her magical plants and slips Roni a drink that causes her to regain her memories as Regina, before telling her that she must not let True Love's Kiss happen between Henry and Jacinda. Ivy indirectly assists Rogers in finding Eloise Gardner whom Rogers felt a familial connection with this is because in the past, Eloise was Mother Gothel, who pretended to be Rapunzel the real one had escaped in the tower and had a child with Hook. Rogers then arrests Victoria and Ivy assumes control of the company thereafter, but not before Victoria warns her against trusting Eloise and letting her out. Ivy allows Henry to interview her on her mother's arrest and Eloise's rescue, admitting that she feels safe around him, before Roni tells her to stay away from him and asking what she and Gothel are up to. She laughs at Roni for thinking she'd monologue about her plans in front of her. She later retrieves Anastasia's coffin and plans to revive her with Eloise's help, only to discover that the coffin contains no body inside, realizing that Victoria must have taken her. Ivy visits Victoria in prison and snarks that the color orange looks better on the women from "Orange is the New Black" which she refers to as "That Netflix Show", to which Victoria states that her wardrobe has much in common with Ivy both cases left her stuck with what was thrust upon her. The mother and daughter cut the small talk and Ivy asks about where Anastasia is hidden so she can do what Victoria's never done and wake her up. Victoria insists that Ivy only wants the magic inside Anastasia and will get rid of her once she has it. Ivy says that she is not here to negotiate - she has control over all her assets and she has no money, lawyer, and sharing Anastasia's whereabouts is her only escape. Victoria insists that she doesn't need her to get out, so Ivy decides to find Ana on her own, saying she has Gothel now, to which Victoria retorts that Ivy always gravitated towards any mother figure she could (showing hate and bitterness over Ivy's love for Cecelia), to which Ivy furiously says that Victoria always gravitated to the love of one daughter, and Victoria mocks her, asking if she didn't get enough hugs. Ivy looks shaken and hurt but hides it by smiling and telling her to have fun in prison. As she leaves, Victoria reminds her that this isn't the first time she's been locked up, and from what happened to them Ivy should know that Victoria always finds a way for her family. Ivy and Eloise take a drive and follow Victoria and Weaver after he releases her to help him find the Guardian of the Dagger in exchange for helping Victoria revive Anastasia. Victoria escapes them carrying the storybook with her and Ivy and Eloise confront Weaver, only for Weaver and Eloise to trade comments about each other and their motives and Ivy to leave annoyed, stating that they can talk until the sun goes down. When Victoria uses a tear from Lucy to wake Anastasia, Ivy watches through the glass and realizes that she has failed to get to her sister first and even though she is the one in control of the whole town, her mother scored yet another victory against her. This, combined with seeing just how much Victoria loves Ana, drives Ivy to tears and she walks away crying. When Victoria takes Ana to Weaver, he tests her to see if she is the Guardian of the Dagger who can destroy The Darkness within it for good. He selects a number of daggers including one that appears to be the Dark One's and asks her to choose which one has magic. She picks up the blackened dagger before saying that it, in fact, does not have magic. Suddenly her own magic causes the daggers to fly into the cabinet, where she says that the real one is in there. Eloise arrives and attempts to take Ana, however her magic blasts her away. Ivy catches up to Anastasia and hugs her, explaining that it's her and that she has magic bracelets made from roses to subdue her uncontrollable powers before leading her away. Ivy leads Ana to a dark room where Eloise is waiting. Ivy slips another pair of roses onto herself, explaining that she wants her magic back from Anastasia before forcibly linking their wrists together, however she feels herself weakening instead, Eloise revealing that Anastasia just took Ivy's magic without meaning to, and that she will now help Eloise. No longer needing Ivy, Eloise knocks her down a well where she lands hard, knocking the wind out of her. Dazed and injured, she finds that her mother Victoria is standing over her, who tells her not to look at her out of disgust at her daughter's actions. Gothel's actions towards Drizella, betraying her trust and making her feel as though she had a new family with the Coven only to rip it away from her and again replace her with her own sister, have ignited a spark of revenge in her. Eloise binds Victoria and taunts her in front of Anastasia, talking about Victoria being "quite the monster", having killed a prince, her own husband, poisoned Ella's mother and even tried to rip out Drizella's heart. At Ana's questioning, Victoria confirms the above to be true. Eloise drops her down with Ivy, who snarks that her mother has finally gotten what she deserves and asks how it feels. While Victoria searches the walls for a way out, Ivy comments that it would be great to have a fairy godmother at this moment. Victoria tells her to stop complaining and be useful for once, while Ivy responds by asking why she would ever help her horrible mother's cause. Victoria notes that it benefits Ivy's own situation, stating that Gothel took her magic and put her in a well, meaning she's probably done partnering with Ivy. Victoria warned her not to let the witch out and the mother in her wants to let her youngest daughter rot in here with only Victoria's warning as a reminder to her for the rest of her numbered days. However, she does have a daughter she cares about and needs saving, so she offers once again for Ivy to help find a way out if she is ready to listen. Ivy comments once again that Victoria is simply ruining her nails on the walls, which gives her mother an idea to use her louboutin heel to hit the lever that controls the rope, lowering it to their level. Ivy watches her mother climb out, Victoria stating that Gothel can never seem to keep her locked up for good, before following suit. Once safely out of the hole, Victoria proposes that they put aside their hatred of each other once and for all to save Anastasia. This does not sit kindly with Ivy, who argues that it's always about Anastasia and Victoria is only being nice to Ivy to manipulate her into helping the daughter she actually loves. Victoria ponders just what Ivy has done to deserve her love, and Ivy, now angry and tearful once again, states that the floating lanterns that helped Victoria find her way home was all her idea before storming past her. Victoria holds Roni and Kelly at gunpoint to find the Amulet of Resurrection and save her daughter (and presumably Lucy later on), before Eloise takes it from her and absorbs enough of Anastasia's magic to teleport Ivy into a pentagram and bind her shoes to the ground. Ivy is unable to pull her legs free, and Victoria realizes that Eloise intends to sacrifice the girl to revive Lucy, presumably for nefarious purposes. As Ivy is being drained of her life force, she yells through her fear and misery that Victoria set her up and now she finally has what she wanted - her most hated daughter out of the way. Horrified, Victoria finally realizes that this is never what she wanted for her daughter and she has been wrong all along - she does love Ivy, jut as she loves Anastasia. She offers herself up instead, shoving Ivy to the floor and out of the pentagram. Eloise accepts Victoria's sacrifice, draining her instead. Ivy is confused and asks her why she would do this after the hate between the both of them. Victoria laments as she is dying that she was too focused on reviving her older daughter that she neglected and abused the one who was with her the whole time. As Eloise completes the ritual and exits the scene, Ivy cradles her dying mother, overcome with misery that she is about to lose her after she just realized her love. Victoria fades away by telling her that it is alright and calling her "my love". Rogers and Weaver find Ivy crying over her mother's body, saying that she gave herself up for Ivy, and that it was supposed to be Ivy herself. Ivy spends the next few weeks completely and utterly miserable, her romantic feelings for Henry growing all the while, and when he visits her as she is cleaning up, she states that she is completely lost and that he is the only one she has left now before finally kissing him. After a moment's hesitation, Henry steps back and says that it's not what she needs right now, and trying to hook up immediately to cure her depression is not right for either of them. He says that she does have other people - Jacinda and Lucy, and she should attempt to bond with them. Ivy is disheartened and states that they both hate her, but Henry encourages her to open up to them. Ivy visits Jacinda, and Jacinda eventually says that nobody has a perfect relationship and everyone has problems to deal with, even herself and Lucy. Ivy, however, is of the opinion that Jacinda has been a better mother for Lucy than Victoria has ever been for Ivy herself. The two reconcile and hug, and Jacinda finds Ivy's old doll Beatrice for her (which is strongly implied to have been her birthday present from Ella back in the New Enchanted Forest). Ivy states that she has to finish what her mother started. Ivy shows up at Henry's apartment with mochi from the Lucky Cat as a thank-you for giving her good advice, and the two sit down and share another drink as they did weeks ago. Ivy admits to Henry that she, like her mother, has done horrible things and intends to fix all of it, starting with saving her sister Anastasia, who is news to Henry since he never heard about her. Ivy reckons that Ana probably hates her, but she is going to save her regardless and needs Henry's assistance. Eventually, after regretfully betraying her a second time so Mr. Samdi can kill her and drain her magic into a magic bean so Ivy can use it to return to the New Enchanted Forest, Ivy finally makes up with Anastasia, apologizes to Roni, and returns to the New Enchanted Forest with her sister after the latter uses her magic to power up the bean. It is presumed that Ivy, alongside Anastasia now live in the United Realms after Roni merged the realms together with a new curse, reuniting and reconciling with Henry, Jacinda and Lucy. Powers and Abilities Similarly to Zelena, Drizella has revealed that she was born with natural magical powers, yet her mother has always forbidden her to even manifest them and learn them to control. But when Regina finally offers her help and begins to teach to the young Tremaine the most basic forms of witchcraft, Drizella shows a speed of learning frighteningly accelerated. Until now Drizella has shown she has some telekinetic ability, the power to magically immobilize her targets and the ability to teleport with a purple smoke. However, she also demonstrated that she could create with her palms a form of shield or invisible blast (which she used to prevent debris from falling over Regina's head by destroying them) and an ability to manipulate plants (manipulating, like a tentacle species, the root of a flower to kill her boyfriend). When her mother confronts her and Gothel, Drizella demonstrates the ability to put Rapunzel to sleep with a wave of her hand. As master of the new Dark Curse, she is able to dictate all the rules and manipulate the memories of everyone in the Enchanted Forest before being sent to Hyperion Heights (which she presumably designed indirectly) - for example, she changes Rapunzel's memories to make her believe that she cast the Curse to save Anastasia and that she and Gothel are the only ones awake when in truth Rapunzel is not truly awake. In the present day, Drizella has seemingly lost her magic to Anastasia through Gothel's bracelets, and in order to regain her powers she must conduct another exchange of magic with her sister to succeed. Personality As a child, Drizella was cheerful and innocent. She had a close relationship with her sister Anastasia and even her stepsister Ella. She even gave Anastasia the idea to release lanterns into the sky so they can guide their mother Rapunzel back home, showing her kindness and optimism. After losing her father, her stepmother, and her sister, as well as having her returned mother become more abusive of her and her stepsister, Drizella's life fell apart utterly. Far from the nice girl she originally was a child, Drizella was broken and pessimistic, blindly following her mother's orders. After discovering her mother intended to sacrifice her to use her heart to revive Anastasia, Drizella became evil and no longer cared about others, not even Anastasia. She became determined to make her mother suffer, and even casted the Dark Curse with the help of Gothel and the Coven of the Eight to do so, with the heroes unable to stop her. She still retained a bit of kindness though, offering Gretel friendship before the latter attempted to kill her. In Hyperion Heights, Ivy, Drizella's cursed counterpart, worked as the haughty and stuck-up assistant of her mother Victoria Belfrey, Rapunzel's cursed counterpart, though she would occasionally show her kinder side to Henry and Jacinda, Ella's cursed counterpart. She remained cunning and manipulative, working with Eloise, Gothel's cursed counterpart, and getting her mother arrested. Even when her mother succeeded to revive Anastasia, Ivy was cold towards her, attempting to steal her magic, but was double-crossed by Eloise and being pushed down a well by her alongside her mother. Ivy remained pessimistic, still believing in her mother's hate towards her. After Victoria sacrificed her life to save Ivy, however, Ivy had a change of heart. She seeks support from Henry, has a heart-to-heart talk with Jacinda, and expresses her desire to save Anastasia from Eloise. She also embraces her old doll that Jacinda returns her, showing her more endearing side. After making amends with Anastasia, a fully redeemed Ivy returns to the New Enchanted Forest with her. Gallery Drizella_OUAT.png|Drizella Tremaine as Ivy Belfrey. Trivia *She is based on the oldest stepsister from the fairytale, Cinderella and Drizella Tremaine from the Disney film, Cinderella. *She is possibly the main antagonist of the season, given the reveal in "Greenbacks". This is confirmed in the following episode, when it is revealed that she is the one who cast the Dark Curse and is manipulating everyone in Hyperion Heights for her purposes. However, Mother Gothel betrays her in "The Eighth Witch" and becomes the true villain. *Her backstory closely mirrors that of Regina and Zelena, given: **Her abusive mother drove her to learn magic in revenge and eventually cast a curse of her own. **Her mother considered her inferior to her older sister and even planned to rip her heart out. **She is mentored by a sink-or-swim teacher. **She is the primary danger behind the curse for most of the story, however she has a backer who eventually betrays her. **However, unlike Regina, Drizella did not cast it directly, instead using Regina's blood since she had already killed the person she loved most (her father Henry Sr.). **Both Drizella and Regina are redeemed at least partially by their love for Henry. *Edward Kitsis one of the two writers alongside Adam Horowitz states that Gothel betraying Drizella has increased her anger and pain, giving her an even greater desire for revenge against not only Rapunzel but Gothel as well. "Drizella's desire for revenge only grows stronger, We've seen moments of kindness from Drizella, so we'll have to see whether or not she is fully an "Evil Stepsister", or if she can be redeemed, but right now, she's out for revenge." *There are hints throughout the season that Drizella shows a romantic interest towards Henry, even after trying to poison him, and while in the Enchanted Forest he was firmly her enemy, in Hyperion Heights he has reciprocated the interest since his memories were removed. However, when she kisses him after being heartbroken over her mother's sacrifice, Henry wisely tells her that it is not the best time for either of them after said heartbreak. **In this sense, Drizella bears a resemblance to Vestara Khai, the antiheroine love interest of Ben Skywalker in the Fate of the Jedi series. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Siblings Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Torturer Category:Female Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Wealthy Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Insecure Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Imprisoned Category:Redeemed Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Fighters Category:Provoker Category:Anti-Villain